Just To See You Smile
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: When you're walking on a line, you always risk a fall. And Bella Swan knew what falling felt like. BellaxEdward. Read & review please!


A/N- Hey guys! New story. This is actually from a story that I wrote last summer, only it wasn't for Fanfiction. So, I basically have it all figured out where I'm going, so if you like it then I'll coninue with it. So just let me know!

Disclaimer- All the characters are owned by Stephanie Myer, except Susan.

_**BPOV**_

I sighed as I checked over my shoulder at my bags that lay in the back of the truck. My aunt, Susan, was sitting behind the driving wheel, a look of concentration on her face. And I was starring out the window, wondering If I could make a safe jump out of the truck. Probably not...I tend to fall easy enough without gravel and speed thrown into the mix.

I couldn't believe I was _nervous_. I was so rarely nervous in my life, and yet something so simple was getting to me. Because I was going home.

It's not that I don't love my dad or anything, but spending three months with him in our house was as close to torture as I could put my finger on.

See, my dad, Charlie, and I use to be very close. We were just like buds. I was more of a tomboy and he appriciated that. And while he was protective, I never minded. It was just a dad thing. But then two years ago, everything changed. He wasn't the same dad and I wasn't the same daughter.

Charlie sent me to an all girls boarding school in Florida. Usually, people wouldn't mind that. But I wasn't one of those people. I was still mad that I had been sent away because he couldn't handle me. I was ripped away from my friends. From my home. From my family. From everything.

I was ripped away from everything I needed after loosing what felt like everything.

"Excited to be home?" Susan asked to break the silence as we drove through town.

I loved Susan a lot, I really did, but making conversation wasn't a priority. "Eh."

"Let me try that again," She said, smirking. "Are you excited to be back and upset to be going home?"

I smiled a small smile, trying to cover it with my hair. "Pretty much."

"Well, we've missed you. Especially your dad."

"Then why did he send me away for a year if he missed me so much?"

"He thought he was doing the right thing, Bella."

I shook my hand, huffing and leaning against the window. "You know, I couldn't even come home for Christmas. He said it was because of the money, but I'm not stupid. We have plenty."

Susan gave me a sad smile before turning onto a familiar road. "He wasn't ready, yet. And I don't think you were either."

I felt my blood boil with an unexperienced rage, just wanting to scream, but I kept silent. "I should have just stayed at Lavance." Ah, Lavance All Girls Boarding Schools. Where souls go to die. The place was dark, haunting, and boring. A deadly combination to 700 girls with untapped hormones raging through the halls.

"I thought you hated Lavance?"

I nodded confidently. "Oh, I do. I really do. But that should tell you something."

"It's three months, Bella. For your father's sake, just put on a smile and pretend to be happy to be home. It's not easy for you and it's not easy for him. "

I sighed, fidgeting with the two rings I kept on a chain around my neck. "Yup. And we can be one, big, happy family."

Everything was the same. The same chips of paint on the house. The same windchimes on the porch. The same cut and green grass as before. Everything looked exactly like it had when I left a year ago.

But I expected that.

Charlie didn't like change. He hated it, actually. Which was partly why his decision to send me to a boarding school all-of-a-sudden rocked me to my core. And it was also why Charlie and I's relationship was perminatly damaged. Susan may want to see us all cheery and happy, but I knew that three months wasn't going to get us there.

Walking into the house it all looked the same. Everything but the pictures that use to be on the wall were there. The pictures, though, that I understood. I wouldn't want to look at them either. But the fact that everything else was exactly in it's place was a little eary to me. It should feel as if _something_ had changed.

Charlie met us in the living room, standing as we entered. And , as expected, he looked the same. I did wish, however, that he would shave that mustache.

"Hey there Bells," Charlie greeted, holding his arms open awkwardly.

I stayed still for a second until Susan nudged me, throwing me forward and into Charlie's arms. "Hey Dad."

He stepped back, keeping his hands on my arms as he looked me over. More like inspecting, but whatever. "Your hair is different."

I almost wanted to laugh, but I figured that'd just bring up so many other issues. "Yeah. I grew it out. Got tired of bangs."

"I liked the bangs." He said, more to himself, letting go of me.

I felt Susan's hand on my back, probabaly as a sign of comfort. "Hey, why don't you go get yourself settled and I'll start on dinner. Sound good?"

I silently thanked Susan in my head, nodding. "Yup. Sounds grand. Be right back," I said before springing off to my room.

Opening the door was almost like entering a different world, it felt. Everything was left in it's place, but on every shelf there was a memory that I had pushed away or forgotten. My knick-knacks from old trips were on dusty on the shelves. My blankets and pillows were the same, and I couldn't help but think how young they looked. I guess I had just outgrown the same ol' same ol'.

I laid down on my bed, soaking in the familiar feeling it left me with, smiling the first real smile I've had all day. But when I turned to my side I found one of the pictures that Charlie hadn't thought of hiding away in a drawer somewhere.

It was me and my mom. Smiling on the porch swing, her arms wrapped around my shoulder. And I looked _so damn happy. _

I haven't been happy like that for a two years.

The picture was taken only three weeks before she had been diagnosed with cancer.

I felt a burning feeling in my throat, but shook it away. I had spent too much time already crying over what I couldn't fix, so I put the picture back in it's place and started unpacking.

I took a deep breathe, tapping my fingers along the table as Susan cleared things up around me. She kept looking at me from time to time, waiting for my response, not that I had much of one anyways. We had already gotten through an awkwarly silent dinner, and Charlie was now in front of the T.V., watching sports.

"So, are you?" Susan asked again, her lips were smirking.

"I don't know. I want to, but..."

I heard her chuckle as she sat across from me. "Bella, they were your best friends. You should tell them you're home, at least."

"Couldn't I call?" I was hopefully, but naive.

"Go talk to them, oh unwise one."

I laughed a little, rolling my eyes but grabbed the keys Susan handed to me. "I'l be back soon." I told her, walking through the living room I waved at Charlie. "Dad, I'm going-"

He smiled a little, waving me on. "I know. I heard. Don't be gone too long."

I nodded, and made my way out. It was weird how suddenly it felt I could actually really breathe when I walked out.

_Knock. Knock._

That's all it took. Two knocks before the door opened. To knocks before he saw me. And two knocks and one look before I was in Edward Cullen's arms again.

_**Ok. So, tell me what you think. It's gonna have this dramatic twist laster on, but there will defenitly be romance and comedy thrown in there, too.**_

_**I really hope you guys liked the chapter.**_

_**Reviews? :)**_

_**-Peace!**_


End file.
